Tales of Hearts R: Strength of the Heart
by Musashi the Master
Summary: First ever Tales of Hearts x Mew Mew Power x Queen's Gate x Super Heroine Chronicle x Dengeki Novels crossover. Join Kor Meteor as he embarks on a quest to restore Amber Hearts' shattered Spiria Core and restore his otherworldly friends' memories before the evil Incarose finds them. But is Incarose the true threat to the universe? Rated teen for violence, blood, language and nudity
1. The Somatic and Mysterious Girl

**A/N: Here's hoping the latest Tales crossover won't be my most forgotten one yet. This will be another ultimate crossover. I hope to resume work on my other ultimate crossovers once interest pops back up, so this ultimate crossover will be based on the new Tales game that is an updated version of the DS game, Tales of Hearts. This story is called Tales of Hearts R: Strength of the Heart and Tales of Hearts R will be crossing over with Mew Mew Power, Dengeki Gauken RPG with the newer Dengeki series being possibly added, Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos, and Super Heroine Chronicle. More anime including ones I want to try out will appear in this fanfic as well. So here is the first chapter of Tales of Hearts R: Strength of the Heart. Some final notes before I start this chapter, Zoey, the characters of Queen's Gate, Super Heroine Chronicles including its three main characters, and the Dengeki Novel characters will have amnesia due to the Queen's Gate's activation. So let's start the first chapter of Tales of Hearts R: Strength of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Hearts R, Bandai Namco does, nor do I own Mew Mew Power, Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos, Dengeki Gauken RPG and possible future Dengeki novels, Super Heroine Chronicle or any more anime I put in this fanfic. Please support this disclaimer.**

* * *

**(Prologue, Zoey's POV)**

"**The heart is an important thing for us humans to have. Not only does it allows us to live, but it can express emotions of love and kindness, but it can also lead to anger, sadness and joy. But, what if the heart has an important role in keeping the universe stable? Can it be used as a weapon or an act of peace? No one has the answers to these questions, but I'm about to find out how important having a heart really is. I was walking home from school at the wrong place, at the wrong time…"**

**Chapter 1: The Somatic and Mysterious Girl: Lost of Memories**

* * *

A lush green forest in an unknown location was a beautiful setting for a picnic or such. However, a bright light appeared out of nowhere. It slowly descended to the ground and in about 10 seconds, the light dissipated and made a bright explosion. After it cleared in about 15 seconds, a 14 year old girl with reddish pink hair with two ribbons, wearing a typical schoolgirl uniform was laying on the floor, unconsciousness. She moaned and began to stir after 20 seconds as she slowly rose up from the cold hard ground and looked around her surroundings.

"Where… am I?" The girl mumbled as she tried to think. But another realization came to her as she placed her hand on her forehead. "More importantly, who am I? …I can't remember." She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she tried to remember who she is.

Suddenly, a pink puffball with cute bat like wings and a tail with the tip of a heart popped out of the girl's backpack. "Zoey! Zoey! Are you alright?!" It yelled frantically.

The girl identified as Zoey looked at the creature oddly. "Zoey… Is that my name?" She wondered in a confused tone. The puffball looked at Zoey with extreme worry.

"This bad! Zoey lost memory! Zoey now doesn't remember Mini-Mew!" The puffball now known as Mini-Mew flew around in a panicked state.

"Wait… I think my name is Zoey Hanson. And you're… my friend and partner, Mini-Mew, right?" Zoey asked with a innocent smile. Mini-Mew stopped his panicked state and was a bit shocked and happier that Zoey remembered him.

"Yay! Zoey remembers Mini-Mew! Mini-Mew glad!" Mini-Mew closed his eyes and smiled, if he has a mouth.

"Yeah. My memory hasn't been completely lost, but I do know my name is Zoey Hanson and you're my best friend and companion, Mini-Mew." Zoey smiled softly. "Um… Mini-Mew, where are we anyway?" She looked around as she and Mini-Mew observed their surroundings. This place doesn't look familiar to them at all…

"Place isn't recognized by Mini-Mew at all." Mini-Mew commented, and then he eyed the white shield like equipment on Zoey's left arm. "What's that?" He gestured to the shield equipment on Zoey's arm.

Zoey blinked as she looked at the device on her arm. It had what looked like a handle inserted in it. "I don't remember wearing this thing. Where did it come from?" She mused in wonder as she lifted her arm and inspected the device on it.

Suddenly, Zoey and Mini-Mew heard footsteps. Mini-Mew quickly hid into Zoey's backpack as Zoey was timid and a bit frighten that something may attack her at any moment.

But she was proven wrong as two men appeared out of the forested path. They seem friendly enough.

The first male was a 16 year old boy who wore red and black clothes, brown hair and he appears to have a similar device that Zoey has, only it was red.

The second man was a 6o something year old man with gray and brown hair tied in a ponytail, gray on his sides and brown on the top, wore a black shirt with a red scarf around his neck, red pants and brown shoes. From Zoey's perspective, this old man seems wise.

The boy was surprised by Zoey's appearance and turned to the old man. "Gramps, what's a girl doing out here in the forest?"

The man who is referred to as Gramps scratched his beard in curiosity. "Don't know. I have never seen a fine beauty like her around Seaville, especially since she wore odd clothing like that."

Zoey took that as an offence and was blushing madly while anger is building up in her. "W-What did you say?!"

The teen boy waved his arms up and down frantically. "Whoa, stop! I'm sure Gramps didn't offend you by saying stuff like that." The boy smiled as he placed his hand on his hip. "My name is Kor Meteor, a full fledge Somatic. And this is my Gramps, Sydan Meteor, a legendary Somatic who has given me his Soma." Kor as he was called, raised up the device on his arm to show it to Zoey. Apparently, it's called a Soma, whatever that means.

Zoey titled her head in confusion and muttered "Somatic… Soma?" That surprised Kor and his Grandpa.

"You don't know what Soma and Somatics are?" Kor looked at Zoey with wide eyes. 'Impossible…' He thought. 'Everyone knows what Somas and Somatics are, but how come this girl doesn't know what they are? And what's with the weird clothes she's wearing?'

"Now now, Kor. I'm sure she has a logical explanation on why she doesn't know what Somas and Somatics are." Sydan reassured his grandson as he walked up to Zoey. "Where are you from, little missy?" He spoke with a gentle heart.

"…Tokyo. Even though I don't know how I know that name…" Zoey told him softly. Just then, Mini-Mew popped out of Zoey's backpack and fluttered in front of Sydan and Kor.

"Tokyo is city on Planet Earth! Mini-Mew kept his memories." Mini-Mew engertically explained.

Kor yelped and placed his hand on his Soma and pulled out a gold sword with a red handle. "Monster! Hold on, miss! I'll save you!" However, just as he was about to act like a hero, Sydan bopped him in the head, making a huge bump appear on Kor's head as he fell on the ground. "Ow! Gramps! What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing the bump on his head to nurse it back to normal.

"Kor, this thing isn't a monster. He seems harmless and he appeared out of the girl's bag. I think his name is Mini-Mew." Sydan corrected his grandson before turning to Zoey with a sweet smile. "And your name is?"

"Z-Zoey Hanson, mister Meteor." Zoey placed her hands behind her back and looked away shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Zoey and Mini-Mew!" Kor grinned as he got up and stood up, acting friendly. Sydan laughed heartily.

"I see my grandson is already friends with you. But this Tokyo… I have been a Somatic for years and have never heard of a village or city with a name like that. So something tells me you're not from around here, are you, miss Hanson?" He asked, having a detective eye.

"Yes…" Zoey nodded slowly. "I woke up in whatever this place is with no recollection of my past and where I'm from. The only clue to my memory is my friend, Mini-Mew who hasn't lost his memory. And I got this strange device in my arm. Is this what you called a Soma?" Zoey showed Kor and Sydan the Soma on her arm.

"Whoaaaaa!" Kor's eyes sparkle with delight. "So that makes you a Somatic like me and Gramps!"

"Hold it, Kor." Sydan raised the back of his hand to stop his son from speaking. "If she is a Somatic, she must have some sort of training to master it. But she hasn't have a clue on what Somas and Somatics are."

"Um… If it is not too much trouble, can you kindly fill me on Somas and Somatics?" Zoey asked politely, she must know more about Somas and Somatics if she ever has any hope of regaining her memories.

"I will gladly fill you in, little lady." Sydan smiled as he cleared his throat.

"Somas are powerful weapons capable of entering a person's Spiria. A Spiria is what keeps us alive and without it, we would be empty shells without the motive to be happy, sad, angry or laugh. Xeroms are monsters that invade a person's Spiria and slowly eat it away, it is called despir. Those who wield Somas to help people be free of Xeroms and despir are Somatics, destined to protect all Spirias around the world from despir and Xeroms. With a Soma's power, we are able to use artes, powerful techniques that are gain from the powerful bonds of Spiria."

"Interesting… So where did the Xerom and despir come from?" Zoey was absorbing the info she has gotten from Sydan since he was so kind enough to tell her this information.

"Unfortunately, I do not know the answers." Sydan sighed in exhaustion. "Why don't we head on back to our village, Seaville. You must be tired after arriving here with no recollection of where you came from and who you are."

"Yeah. So me and Gramps will take good care of you if you have no place to go." Kor beamed.

"I… Thank you." Zoey bowed lightly as Kor and Sydan lead her to their village. Mini-Mew followed them behind.

* * *

Seaville was a small fishing village next to the ocean. People were happily fishing and selling items to travelers. Zoey gasped in awe as she sees the friendly faces people are giving her, some of which waved at her with smiles, even though Zoey never met them before. 'This village… Everyone is so kind and neighborly to each other…' She thought to herself with a smile.

Sydan turned to Kor with a grin and commented "Not bad for your first Soma session. Not bad at all."

"Really?!" Kor made a cute smiling expression as cat ears temporary popped on his head like most anime does sometimes.

Sydan nodded, still smiling. "Really. But remember, just attaining your Somatic status does not signal the end of your training. If anything, today marks the beginning of a lon-" Before Sydan can finish, Kor's stomach growled as the new Somatic held his stomach with an embarrassed grin, his cat ears disappeared. Sydan sighed and muttered "That stomach of yours certainly most picks the novel of times to interject."

"That's because I'm STARVING!" Kor grinned as he raised his fist up. "So let's go home! Even a Spiria like yours won't last long on an empty stomach."

Sydan huffed and raised his finger at Kor and scolded him with "Now see here! An finely honed Spiria will never be affected by such trifl-" He was interrupted by the upset growl of his stomach, saying that it's hungry. Sydan sweat dropped as he blushed in embarrassment.

Kor laughed and jokely told his grandfather "Ha! I guess I also know where my appetie comes from, eh Gramps?"

Sydan laughed heartily and said in understanding "I guess I lost this round. Lunch it is, then. Last one home has to do the dishes!" He ran off to Kor's home.

"H-Hey! That's not fair, Gramps! Come on, Zoey! Lunch first, then I can show you around Seaville to see if anyone knows you." Kor gritted his teeth angrily as an vein popped in his head as he immdentily grabbed Zoey's arm and dashed after his grandfather.

* * *

**(A few minutes later…)**

* * *

"That was delicious, Mister Meteor!" Zoey giggled as she placed her bowl down and rubbed her stomach. "I never knew you were a good cook."

Sydan closed his eyes and grinned. "I knew you'll loved it when I marinated it with my special gin-gel-ale. You know, maybe I should have became a chef instead of a Somatic?" He scratched his beard at the thought of that. Then there was a knocking on the door. "Hmm? Someone at the door?" Sydan rose from his seat and walked towards the door and opened it to see an villager come in with worry.

"Sydan Am I ever glad to see you! We've got a big problem and we need your help." Sydan's neighbor began, fraught with worry.

"What is it?" Sydan asked, placing one arm on his hip.

"Remember my older brother? Lives a town over? Well, his daughter quit talkin' a few days ago and won't leave her room. My brother's afraid it might be a case of despir. I was hoping you can check it out with your Soma." The neighbor asked.

"That's not good. I hear lots of people coming down with that lately." Kor narrated.

"Uh… Kor?" Zoey and Mini-Mew looked at him oddly with Zoey speaking "What are you doing?"

"We tried doctors, medicine and everything we could think of, but none of it seems to work." The neighbor sighed.

"Despir is caused by an out of control Spiria. And Spiria governs the will, and even life itself." Kor closed his eyes and goes into a thinking position. "So if we hope to cure her, we'll have to use a Soma to make a direct link to her Spiria. It's called a Spiria Link." A cooking pot was hurled at Kor by Sydan, which hit him head on. "Ow!"

"Are you done narrating, Kor?!" Sydan shook his fist as an anger vein appeared on his forehead before he calms down and turns to his neighbor. "I understand your plight, my good man. But I'm afraid I cannot use my Soma based on mere conjecture alone."

"C'mon Sydan! You got to help us out!" his neighbor begged with losing hope.

Kor frowned as he stood up and crossed his arms, sternly saying "Remember what you taught me, Gramps: 'The Somatic's power exists to help others, especially pretty ladies.'" Sydan sweat dropped when Kor said that.

"I uh, never heard that before. But if it helps, his daughter is the most beautiful woman in town!" The neighbor reasoned.

"Oh ho? Well, in that case, I suppose I could, er, I mean listen, the heart of the issue is actually that-" Sydan was cut short by the man's begging.

"Please, Sydan! I know it's a pain, but we don't have much of a choice! Hell, we don't even have a church!" He cried.

"Please Gramps! It's the Somatic's duty to heal the Spiria of all in need." Kor urged, then he gestured to his Soma and added with "You can have your Soma back if you want."

"No, Kor. It's just that—" Sydan was about to protest, but after looking at Kor's pleading eyes, he sighed and turned to his neighbor. "All right. Take me to the girl. I'll decide if the use of a Soma is appropriate once I examine her myself."

The neighbor's eyes showed tears of joy. "You're savin' our bacon here, Sydan! You're the best!" He bowed in gratitude as he left.

"Then let's hit the road, Gramps!" Kor grinned.

"H-Huh?! Right now?!" Zoey's eyes turned white dotted eyes when Kor said that.

Sydan shook his head no. "Sorry Kor, it's a long way to the village. So I want you to stay and keep an eye on the house and show Zoey around Seaville to see if anyone knows her."

Kor gritted his teeth furiously and complained with "COME ON! It's just one town over! I can handle one town! I'm not a kid anymore, remember?! If you continue to keep me here, I'll get cabin fever!"

Sydan sighed and told him calmly "And that's why you can't come… Have you forgotten what I told you about Somatics? They must not let their emotions get the best of them. So they must not yield to anger, hate or love. If simply staying home pushes you over the edge, you are clearly not ready to enter the turmoil of a town. Plus, Zoey may have never wielded a Soma in her entire life, even if she somehow got one like her mysterious Soma which is similar to mine. So you must teach her everything I have taught you."

Kor sighed and looked down despondently, replying dully "Y-Yes sir…"

"With a Spiria so brittle, you'll be done for the instant you set eyes on this fable town's beauty." Sydan scolded him.

"Oh, what. And you'll wont?!" Kor snarled as his teeth barred fangs and a vein appeared on his forehead.

Sydan chuckled and told Kor "Some things are best left to your elders. So be a good boy and I might bring you back a peanut butter and gel sandwich." Sydan then exited the house and left for the village.

Kor looked down and grumbled "Damn it…" He kicked some dirt as he walked out of the house.

"W-Wait, Kor!" Zoey panicked as she goes after him.

Zoey managed to reach Kor as he looked up to the sky. "Sorry you have to witness that, Zoey." He told her dryly.

"Mister Meteor was just looking out for you. You got to take his life lessons at heart, even though I barely knew him." Zoey calmed him down.

"Y-You're right." Kor smiled slightly. "Maybe a walk on the beach will help? Mother Nature is the best. Better still than the rest! By Kor."

"Hey, that rhymes!" Mini-Mew praised. "Is Kor good poet?"

"W-Wha?!" Kor's eyes turned white dotted when Mini-Mew said that. "No! Of course not! I'm just a new Somatic. Let's take a walk on the beach, but not on a date, Zoey." He grinned at her.

"Okay!" Zoey closed her eyes and smiled as the two of them headed towards the beach.

However, just as Kor and Zoey reached the beach, they spotted an unconscious person on the soft sands. They were curious on who this person is and walked up to the person.

…A girl?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Death of Sydan: More Amnesiacs and the Dark Witch Appears: Shattered Spiria**

**A/N: Well, how is that? Longest opening chapter ever, I can say that. Anyway, after Chapter 2, Kor and the gang's adventure will begin and the Queen's Gate characters, Super Heroine Chronicle Heroines and three Mains, and Dengeki Novel characters will follow the amnesiac route, so stay tuned for more updates.**

**Before I forget, here is a list of crossovers to appear in this story**

**Inuyasha**

**Naruto (Before Sasuke Left for Orichimaru)**

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Shuffle**

**Vandread (Takes place after Episode 3)**

**Amagi Brilliant Park**

**Sailor Moon**

**Captain Tylor**

**Slayers**

**Rosairo Plus Vampire**

**Love Hina**

**Heaven's Lost Property**

**Mai-Hime**

**Fairy Tail**

**Rave Master**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Girls Bravo**

**Wake up Girls!**

**Kampfer**

**Asobi ni Iku yo!**

**Oh Samurai Girls (Yes, I'm using the English name of Seriously, Fall in Love with Me!... .)**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Evangelion**

**Highschool DXD**

**Momoko Kyun Sword**

**Nanoha **

**and finally, Fruits Basket. See you then.**


	2. Shattered Spiria: Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 2: More Amnesiacs and the Dark Witch Appears: Shattered Spiria: Part 1**

* * *

The girl groaned as she turned. Kor checked her pulse, she was breathing. She has black long hair, wore white clothes and white shoes/

"She's alive! Okay, that's step one. But what's uh, step two?" Kor scratched his head to think of something to get this girl alive. Luckily, Zoey thought of something for him.

"I think I seen this before. If someone is on the verge of death, you'll give her CPR, which means mouth to mouth." She told him.

"I see! Here goes…" Kor lowered himself to give the mysterious girl mouth to mouth until the girl's eyes shot opened and she pushed Kor back.

"Eeek! Get away from me, you rapscallion!" She shrieked.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Zoey waved her arms up and down frantically. "He was trying to bring you back from the brink of death! Ya know, keep you away from the light?!" However, the girl lifted her leg up and sock it on Kor's face, knocking him to the sandy ground.

The girl stood up and dusted herself, sighing in relief. "I just got through being pursued by a witch, and the last thing I wish to endure is the indecency of a total stranger!" She then looked around, looking for someone, she began to panic "Hisui? Hisui, where are you?!" She walked up to Kor and frowned at him. "You there! Rapscallion! Have you seen my older brother? He's a bit taller than you, but his hair is the same color as mine." Zoey sweat dropped as Kor pulled his head out of the sand and slap his ear to get sand out of his ear.

"Uh no. Pretty much saw you." Kor grinned sheepishly.

The girl looked down with a desponded expression. "This is awful. We must have been separated when we leapt into the ocean." She hold her hands together and prayed "I just hope he made it to Sydan okay…" She then looked up with determination and said "Well, there's nothing for it. I'll just search out Sydan on my own."

"Wait, you know Gramps?" Kor blinked.

"Gramps?" The girl frowned. "Pfft, I think not. I am speaking of Sydan the Somatic."

"You were talking about Kor's grandfather, Sydan. They both live in that house over there." Zoey pointed to Kor's house.

"I see. Thank you." The girl bowed in gratitude as she dashed towards Kor's house, but however, she stopped and turned to Kor, walking up to him with a innocent smile. "My name is Amber, Amber Hearts. And you two are?"

"Kor Meteor. Hi." Kor blushed.

"And my name is Zoey Hanson. It is nice to meet you, Miss Hearts." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully, despite what's going on.

"Likewise." Amber smiled back before turning to Kor with a serious expression. "Now, just so I can rest assured, do you cross your heart that you intended no mischief to me back there on the beach?"

Kor raised his arms defensively in a panicked state. "What, me?! No! I swear I was just trying to help! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Amber smiled sweetly and told him "Very well, then. I shall take you at your word, Kor Meteor." She then dashed towards Kor's house.

Kor rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Would it kill you to wake up a few seconds later? Geez…" He grumbled to himself as he and Zoey followed to Kor's house.

As soon as the pair entered the house, they see Amber pacing back and forth, looking for Sydan. "Sydan? Yoo-hooo! Sydan!" Amber turned to Kor with worried and serious glance. "Well Kor Meteor and Miss Hanson? Where has your grandfather gone off to?"

"Oh, he has gone off for a bit. But he'll be back by evening." Kor answered while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Amber looked around the house some more before sighing, lamenting "Hisui isn't here either…" Amber then proceeded to give Kor the evil eye, causing him to turn his eyes white dotted and a sweat drop on his head.

"H-Hey! Don't give me that look! I'm telling the truth!" Kor then raised his Soma up and added "Look, Gramps has given me his Soma, so that makes me a Somatic, a new one at least. So I inherited it."

Amber gasped in awe as she eyed Kor's Soma. "So, this is his Soma…"

"Yep. It invokes artes of Will to allow a Somatic to enter the Spiria of others. Pretty cool, yeah?" Kor grinned.

"Somatics can do that?" Zoey gasped in awe. "Oh wait, I forgot Sydan told me that…" She blushed in embarrassment.

Amber placed her pinky on her chin as a question mark appeared above her head. "I was under the impression that Sydan has more than one Soma under his possession."

Kor nodded and replied with "Yeah, he does. He has it enshrined at Seaville Shrine near the cape."

Amber looked at Kor with serious eyes and pleaded "I hate to impose, but my brother and I are in desperate need of a Soma's power. Could you lead me to this shrine?" But she realized something. "Oh, but Hisui isn't here. Tsk, what a dilemma..."

"I guess we could head to the shrine and look for your brother on the way." Kor suggested.

"Yeah, so if you're alive, he must be too." Zoey piped up. Amber pondered about this.

"I supposed we can hope. No. Hisui is both strong and clever. I'm sure he's alright." Amber closed her eyes and smiled.

"We'll cut through Seaville Woods, so that's give us time to search. C'mon gang, let's go to the shrine!" Kor grinned as he and his two female party exited the house and headed straight into the woods.

* * *

As they exited the house, Kor introduced Zoey and Amber to the friendly villagers of his village, some of which suggest that Kor and Amber will be a good couple someday, causing the both of them to blush in embarrassment. Sadly, they don't know where Zoey came from and why she wore strange clothes. Soon, they enter the woods.

As the trio of heroes walked down the forested path, Amber decided to strike up an conversation with Zoey.

"Um… Zoey, was it?" Amber looked at Zoey with curious eyes.

"Yes, Amber?" Zoey asked, focusing her gaze on her.

"I have never seen clothes like those before and when Kor asked about where you're from, you have no recollection of your past. And you have a Soma similar to Sydan's… If you don't mind me asking… Where are you from?" Amber asked politely.

"I had amnesia, so I have no idea where I'm from and how I got here with this Soma on my arm." Zoey sighed as she looked at Her Soma. "So I don't know how I got this Soma and clothes which I'm wearing…"

"Strange… I feel like I met you before in a dream somewhere…" Amber looked at her with a sweet and curious nature. "I think she told me about you and others from some different places."

"Her?" Kor asked, turning around to face Amber after stopping with a confused tone. "Who is this her you're talking about, Amber?"

"Um…" Amber looked down a bit, feel flustered. "Please don't call me crazy, but… I have someone living in my Spiria and she may have told me about Zoey and other people from other places."

"Wait, is it possible for someone to live inside a Spiria?" Kor grinned. "That's sounds cool."

"Y-You think so?" Amber blushed a hint of red.

"Yeah. So she must be a good guy." Kor gave her a thumbs up. In his thoughts… 'She's really cute. Smart, kind and packs a punch if someone peeps on her…' Kor couldn't help but blush a hint of red.

Suddenly, two ball of lights appeared out of nowhere, surprising Kor and his girl party. Zoey then felt a jump start in her memory. 'Wait a minute… is that how I got here and lost my memory?' She thought to herself as she turned to see her Soma glowing brighter.

"What's that?" Amber gasped as she stared at the two balls of light. "Are you sure?" She asked possibly no one in particular.

"Amber, who are you talking to?" Kor asked as he readies his Soma.

"The girl who is living in my Spiria. She said that these balls of light contain two girls from a different world other than our own. They were brought here by It!" Before Kor and Zoey can ask what It is, the balls of light exploded, forcing Kor and his girl party to shield their eyes. They see two 16 to 17 year old girls standing in the forest.

The first girl has brown shoulder length hair with yellow ribbons tied around the corner of it, has a black magician's hat seen in modern day magic shows, and she wore a dark red and pink revealing magician's clothes that caused Kor, Amber and Zoey to blush a hint of red for this girl's choice of clothes.

The second girl has red hair tied in two ponytails with two blue ribbons and wore a dark purple revealing idol's outfit with black stockings with colored ribbons and red shoes. The two girls were utterly confused as they looked around.

"Wha… What happened?" The magician girl mumbled in awe before turning to the red idol girl. "You're… Meru, right?"

The red haired girl known as Meru nodded slowly. "And… you're my childhood friend, Noel, right?" She asked, Noel nodded slowly as well. "We're childhood friends, right? I…I can't remember anything else other than our names and our relationship with each other…"

"Um… Hello?" Kor waved cheerfully as Noel and Meru turned around to see Kor and his two girl party. "My name is Kor Meteor. Um… Who are you two?"

"Um…" Noel looked away to try to remember her name. "My…My name is Noel Hazamatsuri… And this is my childhood friend, Meru Ransheru…" Both her and Meru bowed politely.

"My name is Zoey Hanson. Nice to meet you two." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm like you, having amnesia and all."

"My name is Amber Hearts." Amber stepped forward and looked at the two amnesiac girls. "So you two have no recollection of your past and got here mysteriously?"

"Hmm." Meru nodded. "We just appeared in whatever this place is and have no idea on who we are and where we come from."

"I see…" Amber nodded thoroughly. "Just as She said…" Suddenly, five slime monsters appeared and stared at the group with hungry looks.

"S-Silmey monsters!" Noel panicked as she and Meru got into battle positions.

"Amber, get back! I'll handle this!" Kor commanded as he whipped out his Soma and got into a swordman's stance.

"L-Let's see what my Soma is…" Zoey gulped as she got her hand on the handle and pulled it out of her Soma. The handle then extended a katana's blade, surprising Kor and Amber and confusing Noel and Meru. "Is my Soma… a katana?"

"Nice one, Zoey!" Mini-Mew popped out and cheered.

Amber looked at Mini-Mew and squealed "How cute!"

**(The Grand Design from Cross Edge plays)**

"Corsair Slice!" Kor slashed the first slime monster one time with a vertical slash, giving it some small damage.

"Um…" Zoey's Soma glowed white as her katana showed a hazy flame. "Burning Slash!" She slashed horizontally at the second slime monster, giving it some medium damage. The third slime monster retaliated by ramming into her.

"Foul fiend!" Noel growled as her weapon, a magician's wand , glowed pink as she shouted "Magical Quattro Ball!" She fired five rubber balls that burst out of her wand through an unknown dimensional subspace that can provide limitless ammo and they hit the third slime five times.

Meru then got out a sick yo-yo and twirled it around like an skilled yo-yo pro and shouted out "Magical Lightning Yo-Yo!" She spins the yo-yo, hitting all three slimes 21 one times, splattering their gooey substance to the ground. Meru reeled back in her yo-yo, leaving Kor, Amber, Zoey and Mini-Mew amazed by her power.

"That was… That was…" Kor started to say slowly before his face beamed brightly. "SOOOOO COOOOLL!" Kor ran up to Meru and stared at her yo-yo. "What was that thing? Is it a Soma?"

"Yes. I have never seen an object like that used for a weapon against these monsters." Amber giggled as she walked up next to Kor and asked Meru that question.

"You mean my yo-yo?" Meru blinked. "I think I have it since my birth even though I lost my memories and can't remember where I inherited it. And what the heck is a Soma?"

"Oh, right." Kor cleared his throat and began explaining what he knows about Somatics and despir to Noel and Meru about 15 minutes later. "…And that's about it."

"So, these Soma things allow you to enter what you called a Spiria to fix some errors in it and cure it of this despir you speak of?" Noel was relaying the info she got from Kor. "Interesting… Whenever me and Meru are from, we don't have the technology to do such a thing. But like Meru said, we lost our memories of who we are and where we came from."

"So whatever you girls are from, it must be a well advanced place…" Kor smirked cheerfully. "I wish to go where you girls are from."

Amber gasped and asked the girl who lived in her Spiria "Huh? Are you saying it is possible? These girls came from different dimensions?"

"Um, who's your friend talking to?" Noel scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Some girl who is living in Amber's Spiria, I guess. I just don't know if Amber is telling the truth or not. But I believe her, nevertheless." Zoey rubbed the back of her head with a nervous grin.

"Uh… I see…" Noel sweat dropped with her mouth twitching.

"Uh… You girls lost or something?" Kor asked with a meek smile.

"Yes. We're troubled with where we are, and what to do with the loss of our memories." Meru nodded in response.

"You sure?" Amber asked the girl in her Spiria. "Everyone, my friend who lives in my Spiria said she can help restore your memories."

"R-Really?! Can she do it right now?!" Zoey beamed, excited that she may recover her lost memories quicker than expected. Amber shook her head no.

"She said only a Somatic can perform a Memory Spiria Link. It's a technique that can fully restore a person's lost memories. But it has to be a place where a Spiria Memory Jump Start can occur."

"So all we have to do is find a place where a Jump Start thingy can occur and we can restore Zoey, Noel and Meru's memories, right?" Kor smiled. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Suddenly, the bushes rustled again. "Eeek! Another of those monsters!" Noel panicked as she nearly fell on Meru.

Out of the bushes came out an 18 year old man with the same hair color as Amber, wore a dark blue, green and yellow lined shirt with fur on the collar, brown pants, white shoes and beneath his hair are goggles, he skiddled in front of Amber and he snapped at Kor "Not so fast, creeps! Hands off my little sister before I cut all of them off!"

Amber gasped in awe and relief saying "Hisui! You're alive!"

"So this is—" Before Zoey can finish, Amber cut her off, still smiling.

"Yes, this is my brother, Hisui. Hisui Hearts." She introduced everyone to her brother, Hisui. Hisui turned to Amber with an angry glare.

"Amber! Mind explaining why you shoved your own brother down a cliff, and to his certain doom?!" He scolded her harshly.

"Oh come now. It wasn't THAT certain. You are alive, after all." Amber puffed her cheeks in anger.

Hisui turned to Kor and his female friends and walked up to them meanly. "And who are these freaks?" He grabbed Kor by the collar of his shirt and snarled "Start talking, kid! Or I'll let my fists do the interrogation!"

"F-Freaks?!" Zoey growled, an anger vein on her forehead. "We're people who have lost our memories and you're being rude, Jerk Hearts!"

"J-Jerk Hearts?!" Hisui gritted his teeth in fury. Luckily, Amber swoop in and landed her feet onto Hisui's face, knocking him to the ground.

Amber placed her hands on her hips and glared at her brother who has a foot imprint on his face. "They're my friends, Hisui! And I owe them a great deal! So be nice to them!" She gestures to Kor, Zoey, Mini-Mew, Noel and Meru. "This is Kor Meteor. He founded me washed up on the beach near here and took me in. The one with weird clothes is Zoey Hanson. She lost her memories when she arrived here and she has a cute friend who is not a monster. And these are Noel Hazamatsuri and Meru Ransheru. Like Zoey, they lost their memories upon arriving here. Kor also happens to be the grandson of Sydan Meteor, the same Sydan we're looking for."

Hisui got up and dusted himself. "I may trust your Spiria friend when it comes to Sydan, but I'm gonna need more proof on these freaks!" He snarled.

Amber frowned as she gestured to the Soma on Kor's left hand. "There's a Soma on Kor's left hand. That should be proof enough. And Zoey also has a Soma on her left hand as well. Kor was kindly guiding me to another Soma before we were rudely interrupted. Isn't that right, Kor?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Kor nodded and told Hisui "Yep! That's right! I'm guiding! Juuust a guide. Strictly business Definitely wasn't trying anything."

"Oh, I know what you and your harem friends are up to!" Hisui growled. "I'm on to you freakshows! Don't think I'm not!"

'Somebody's gotten trust issues…' Meru frowned as she crossed her arms. Amber proceeded to kick Hisui in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"They're my friends! And you'll treat them with respect!" Amber scolded her big brother again. Hisui got up again and rubbed his stomach.

"Okay, okay! Geez! I get it, but I'm still coming with you!" He grumbled to himself.

Amber closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully. "Of course you are, you clever thing. I can't very well meet Sydan alone." She walked off to the shrine, leaving Hisui to glare at her friends.

"Okay, freaks. Let's cut the crap. I want you four freaks to swear you won't manipulate, or do funny stuff with my little sis, got it?!"

Kor raised his hands up in defense nervously. "Y-Yes sir…"

"Good. Break your words and I will break your faces." Hisui gave them the finger before walking off.

"Geez, this guy has trust issues…" Noel puffed her cheeks as the party headed straight for the shrine.

* * *

Seaville Shrine was a old shrine settled near the peak of the cove. Kor walked up to the shrine and kneed down, offering a prayer. "This is Seaville Shrine. The Soma's behind that stone plate, but it's sealed with a Will Arte and probably won't budged." He explained.

"So getting it out may be the problem." Meru theorized. Amber walked up to the shrine.

She smiled over her shoulders. "Don't worry, my friend who lives in my Spiria has it under control." She closed her eyes and concentrated, the slab opened up and floating up was a blue anklet with a red jewel. Amber immdentialy placed it around her leg where her foot is.

"This must be a woman's Soma." Zoey guessed. Kor nodded slowly with a desponded look.

"It's the only thing of my mother's that I have to remember her by." Kor looked down sadly.

"Your mother passed away after you were born?" Zoey asked softly with a sadden expression. Kor nodded in response.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Amber looked down despondently as well. "Was she a Somatic as well?" Kor nodded in response to Amber's question. "We also lost our Somatic mother. However, we have no idea where her Soma went."

"R-Really?" Kor asked out of pity, but he cheered up and said "But hey! I'm not lonely! I have Gramps to keep me lecturing every day! I bet it's the same for you, right?"

Amber giggled playfully and told him "Well, something like that. I have the world's most annoying brother lurking over my shoulder." Hisui has an anger vein on his forehead.

"I'm gonna assume that was a complitment. Now come on! We got what we came here for, so let's blow this pig's stand." He said rudely.

Amber glared at her brother and scolded with "We HAVEN'T gotten everything, Hisui! We're only borrowing it."

"Um…" Noel placed her pinky on her chin. "Is there a reason why you require a Soma's power?"

"Um… The truth is—" Before Amber can finished…

"I have found you, vessel… You cannot escape me forever…" A cold voice stated as someone warped in. It was a woman with white hair and wearing red futuristic robe like clothes.

Amber gasped in fright and only stuttered one word.

"I-Incarose!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger alert!**

**Hisui: Damn these cliffhanger endings!**

**A/N: Shut up, Hisui. What would happen next? Find out next chapter. Also, Claude from Super Heroine Chronicle will appear in the fourth chapter after the third, so see you next time.**


End file.
